wizardsofwaverlyplacefandomcom-20200223-history
Juliet van Heusen
Juliet Van Heusen was a once immortal vampire of 2,193 years, daughter of Alucard and Cindy van Heuson. She first appears in "Wizards vs. Vampires on Waverley Place" and falls in love with Justin while he spies on her family restaurant for his parents' restaurant. The two fight their parents for their love (similar to Romeo and Juliet) and, soon, are allowed to date despite the feud between their different families. 'Vampire History For Juliet ' 'When she was born, her parents let her have a soul so that she could socialize in the mortal world, which makes her nice and down-to-earth, as opposed to most vampires, who are usually heartless and cunning. Being a young vampire, Juliet is also very slow in her development as a vampire, as her fangs have just started to come in (Wizards vs. Vampires: Tasty Bites), and she is only able to turn into a full bat as of "Three Monsters'". Without blood, Juliet seems to age more and more. After drinking blood, her body returns to her teenage looks. She mentions having relationships with Caesar and Galileo in the past. She worked at her parents' restaurant, The Late Nite Bite. In her bedroom, the basement, she has a chalk drawing of a sunny view. In Wizards vs. Vampires: Tasty Bites, Justin tells Juliet he loves her (thinking that's what she was about to say). He was extremely pleased that she didn't freak out. In the next episode, Wizards vs. Vampires: Dream Date, Justin got frightened that their relationship was going too fast and chickened out of her invitation to a lake. However, he got to her half-way to the lake on the carpet. In the sky, she told him that she loved him too. In the final part of the Wizards vs. Vampires saga, Wizards & Vampires vs. Zombies, Justin asked Juliet (at the Best Night Ever Prom in front of everybody) to go steady with him. Her answer was cut short by Zombies crashing Alex's Zombie Prom. After the dance-off, Juliet agreed to go steady with Justin and the two shared a kiss. Juliet returned in the episode Three Monsters. Juliet and her family were put in danger when Justin accidentally turned in her family to the monster hunter council. She was temporarily saved when Alex switched her scent with Harper's to confuse the monster hunters. Juliet was then finally saved by Justin who showed two other monsters to the monster hunter council so Juliet would be saved. In Night at the Lazerama, Juliet goes with Justin on his monster hunt for a mummy. They go to a museum, where they become trapped in the mummy exhibit with a glass roof in which Juliet couldn't stay under because of the sunlight, which can kill a vampire. Justin then made a selfless decision when he decided that Juliet needed to become the mummy's slave in order to save her life. Justin promised to find and destroy the mummy one day to get her back. She was last seen walking away fanning the mummy with her bat wings. In Wizards vs. Werewolves, she is found and saved by Justin. In the episode, it is revealed that she used to date Mason Grabeck, but she says that her soulmate is Justin. When Mason attacks Justin, she uses her vampire powers to fight him and ends up losing her vampire powers due to Mason scratching her. After that, she becomes her true age (though this doesn't make much sense, as if she lost her powers of immortality, she would have likely perished) and is forced to leave Justin, making him heartbroken.......but since she did not die it is possible she might still have some supernatural power left Juliet's Endgame Juliet and Mason get in a squabble (Juliet was defending Justin) and was scratched by Mason, thus stripping her of her powers and revealing her true age of 2,193 (though this does not make sense as if Juliet was 2,193 years old, by that which time, a mortal would have perished, and Juliet lost her immortality, she would've died) and she is forced to tell Justin goodbye, leaving the both of them (Juliet and Justin) heartbroken. According to Selena Gomez in an interview, the show is not done with the Mason-Juliet storyline.Gregg Sulkin and Bridgit Mendler may appear in another episode, even though she is also mentioned in a few episodes a lot later, but she does not appear. Powers Being a vampire Juliet is/was an extremely powerful being: Transformation - She can transform fully or partially in to a bat (i.e. arms to wings). Superspeed - Juliet can move at incredible speeds, best demonstrated in Wizards vs. Vampires: Tasty Bites, were she was able to move from one end of the street to the other in a blur. Flight - '''By turning her arms into wings Juliet can fly, according to her, at a top speed of around 45 miles per hour. '''Incredible sense of smell - Juliet is able to smell foods and scents over quite large distances. 'Immortality and slow aging -' She can live for practically forever and ages at the rate that she looks Justin's age when she is in her two thousands. '''Sleep Control - '''Juliet is shown to have minor powers of putting people to sleep, as shown on Justin She lost all her powers however in her last appearance. but since she wasn't killed when she turned her real age it is possible she may still have SOME power left . Appearances *Wizards vs. Vampires On Waverly Place (first appearance) *Wizards vs. Vampires: Tasty Bites *Wizards vs. Vampires: Dream Date *Wizards & Vampires vs. Zombies *Three Monsters *Night at the Lazerama *Wizards vs. Werewolves Trivia *Juliet Van Heuson is portrayed by Bridgit Mendler. *"Wizards vs. Werewolves" is the last look on Juliet van Heuson since she ( Bridgit Mendler) is going to be the star on the new Disney Channel original series "Good Luck Charlie" *She and her family are said to be level 6 monsters, being a very powerful creature. *Juliet's name is likely a pun on Romeo and Juliet. *Juliet's father's name, Alucard, is Dracula backwards. *Speculation says she can be saved if the Fountain of Youth does exist. It is possible that Justin will try looking for it in an attempt to save her. *Since a recent interview says that the Mason/Juliet storyline is not finished then it is possible that Juliet's story dosen't stop here. *Juliet is one of the many characters to have little screentime, due to losing her powers *She is the only vampire to be in a relationship so far. *She is one out of three deceased characters. **The other two being Stevie Nichols and the Mummy **However, despite the fact she ''is ''dead, she is still living somewhere, so whether she is counted as dead is debatable *It is revealed in Three Monsters she can suck jelly out of doughnuts *It is revealed in Wizards vs. Werewolves that she used to date Mason Grabeck *Juilet has been through three things that would have/did take her away **In Three Monsters she was almost caught by the moster hunters **In Night at the Lazerama the skylight would have killed her... **But later in the same episode the Mummy took Juilet away, leaving Justin to find her Category:Characters Category:Teens Category:Other immortal characters